X-ray systems which are used for example in cardiological examinations contain different system components, in particular an electrically adjustable X-ray table, an X-ray stand, a detector and an X-ray source. Before an examination begins, each of these system components must be set to a position predefined by the examination. In this situation, the setting of the system component in question is performed as a rule from a control panel which is located close to the patient on the examination table.
Such a control panel, also mentioned in the aforementioned case, for controlling the system components of an X-ray system has different discrete control elements assigned to the system components. Prior to the commencement of an examination, the individual system components are set by means of the control elements assigned to them to a defined position during preparations for the examination. In this situation, the precise positional setting of the X-ray table is performed by means of a control lever which can be swiveled manually as a first discrete control element, whereby translatory control motions are associated with the swiveling movements of this control lever; the precise positional setting of the X-ray stand is performed by means of a rotational control unit which can be turned manually as a second discrete control element, whereby rotatatory control motions are associated with the rotary movements of this rotational control unit. With regard to the operation of different system components, it is necessary for the user to maintain visual contact with the control panel when switching operation between the system components in order to avoid the danger of an operating error as a result of an incorrect manual action.
Control elements are known from the technical field of motor vehicle technology which comprise different types of control units.
A multifunction control facility for a motor vehicle having a plurality of control elements capable of being actuated in the axial direction of the control facility, for example, is known from DE 100 59 793 A1, whereby the multifunction control facility additionally has a bidirectionally rotatable setting ring which is implemented separately from said facility.
A further control medium in which a plurality of control elements are combined with one another is known from DE 103 04 804 A1. The known control medium has a rotary ring which can be brought into a rotary position as a first control element and second control element which can be brought into a swivel position and a slide position, whereby a switch position is assigned to each rotary position, swivel position and slide position.
In addition, an electrical switch having a swiveling actuation element in the manner of a joystick and a further switch element which can be brought into a rotary position are known from DE 101 60 389 A1, such that a menu selection or parameter input can be made on a screen in the motor vehicle.
EP 1 343 113 A2 likewise discloses a control element for motor vehicles which is located in the vicinity of the driver's seat, whereby the control element has a joystick and a rotary wheel located separately from the latter for cursor control purposes.
Furthermore, a swiveling multifunction control element in the manner of a joystick having a ring element is known from DE 100 16 180 C2, whereby the ring element can be rotated in one sense of rotation in order to set an input value and can be actuated in the axial direction by pulling or pushing in order to confirm the previously set input value.